Melting Word
by Kyuushirou
Summary: [KaiShin] Sequel dari Frozen Word / Manusia adalah makhluk yang egois, setelah mereka berbuat kesalahan dan kehilangan sesuatu. Mereka baru sadar kalau sesuatu itu adalah hal terpenting yang harus kembali ia dapatkan untuk dapat keluar dari jurang emosi bernama penyesalan. Sama halnya dengan Kaito yang berusaha menemukan Shinichi untuk meminta maaf dan melamarnya?


**Sequel 'Frozen Word', jika ingin membaca fict ini sebaiknya baca dulu yang itu agar tidak bingung :D**

* * *

 **Detective Conan and Magic Kaito © Aoyama Gosho**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, typo(s), EYD, bahasa baku dan non baku, chara death, yaoi dan kesalahan lainnya. (sedikit Ran bashing—mungkin)**

 **Pair : KaiShin**

 **.**

 **Melting Word**

 **.**

Kaito menatap ruangan serba biru milik Shinichi. Sudah sekitar tiga bulan, sahabatnya—jika masih bisa dipanggil sahabat—pergi dari kehidupannya. Sejak Shinichi pergi darinya, ia merasakan kehampaan yang sangat luar biasa di hati. Dirinya juga terkadang tidak sengaja berbicara pada seseorang—karena ia pikir Shinichi ada di sana untuk mendengarkan ocehannya—namun, saat di depannya ia tak menemukan siapapun hatinya serasa berat. Ia masih bingung kenapa keberadaan Shinichi begitu berarti baginya. Bukankah mereka itu _hanya_ teman?

Tapi jika hanya teman, setidaknya ia masih bisa hidup dengan normal kan?

Lalu kenapa hatinya selalu terasa kosong?

Kenapa dirinya selalu merindukan sosok Shinichi?

Kaito menghela napas pelan. Ini adalah hari terakhirnya untuk tinggal di apartemen ini. Dirinya sengaja pergi ke kamar Shinichi untuk sekadar mengenang keberadaan sang penggila misteri itu. Tangannya merogoh selembar kertas yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana dan membacanya kembali.

Dirinya masih bingung terhadap perkataan Shinichi.

 _Aku harap kau bisa maju ke depan dan melupakan aku. Karena aku juga akan berusaha untuk melupakan semua kenangan dan perasaanku padamu..._

Maksudnya apa?

Maksud dari pernyaataan Shinichi itu apa?

Kaito memang telah memaafkan Shinichi dari dulu semenjak mereka bertengkar. Ia sengaja mengabaikan Shinichi karena dirinya kesal karena sahabatnya itu mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak terhadap Ran. Tentu saja, Kaito tidak akan membiarkan Ran yang notabenenya adalah pacarnya dijelek-jelekan oleh orang lain.

Kaito tahu kalau dirinya malah terbawa emosi dan tidak mendengarkan penjelasan sang _suiri otaku_ sampai habis dan mereka berakhir dalam perang dingin, mengingat kejadian itu selalu saja membuat hatinya dongkol.

Yeah, sekali lagi. Penyesalan memang selalu datang terakhir.

Kaito merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Diraihnya ponsel tersebut dan membacanya dengan malas.

 _Kaito kau di mana?_

— _Ran_

Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Kaito merasa _illfeel_ jika gadis itu memberikan pesan berupa 'perintah' di dalamnya. Padahal baru sejam yang lalu dirinya bilang kalau ia akan membereskan apartemennya dulu sebelum pindah besok. Kenapa gadis itu malah bertanya lagi?

Lalu, telinganya menangkap sebuah suara bel yang ditekan berulang-ulang—terkesan tak sabaran. Kaito memutar bola matanya bosan, ia sudah tahu siapa pelaku tak sabaran yang menganiyaya bel apartemennya. Mendecih pelan, Kaito pun meninggalkan kamar Shinichi dan membuka pintu masuk.

Di sana ia melihat Mouri Ran tengah berkacak pinggang dengan wajah sebal. "Kenapa lama sekali?"

Kaito berusaha untuk menahan rasa sebalnya saat mendengar perkataan tajam Ran. "Kau tidak bilang kalau kau akan datang." Ia berusaha untuk tidak memutar bola matanya malas.

Gadis karate yang tidak suka mendapatkan respon malas dari Kaito, makin tersulut emosi. "Kau mengabaikanku?" tanyanya dengan nada yang lebih tinggi.

Sang pesulap menatap Ran dengan pandangan malas. "..." ia memilih untuk tidak menjawab seraya melihat reaksi gadis di depannya—yang entah kenapa mulai membuat dirinya makin kesal.

Kaito itu sedang gundah—jika tidak ingin disebut galau—dan pacar yang seharusnya perhatian dan mengerti untuk memberikannya waktu senggang malah terus-terusan mendesak dirinya untuk minta perhatian. Ugh, lama-lama Kaito bisa minta putus karena sikap posesif Ran.

Bahkan, dirinya sudah tahu kalau Ran rela bertengkar dengan gadis lain hanya karena ia terlalu dekat dengan gadis-gadis selain Ran. Yah, Kaito juga tahu kalau sifat gadis karate itu akhir-akhir ini telah berada di zona merah di mana emosi Ran makin tidak masuk akal hingga membuat Kaito pusing untuk menghadapinya.

Melihat Kaito yang tenggelam dalam pikirannya, Ran kemudian menghentakkan kakinya kesal. "Jangan bilang kalau kau melamun lagi di kamar Shinichi! Lupakan saja orang tak berperasaan seperti dia! Menganggu saja!" decihnya.

Benak Kaito terasa tertampar keras ketika mendengar perkataan Ran yang menjelekkan Shinichi. Manik _indigo_ -nya mendelik ke arah Ran. "Diamlah Ran, dia pergi juga karena kesalahanku yang tak mendengarkan penjelasannya dan main perang dingin!" ia menundukkan wajahnya. Uh, hatinya tiba-tiba saja merasakan sakit saat mengucapkan kalimat itu. Padahal ia berusaha untuk melupakan sosok penyuka misteri itu dipikirannya. Namun, semakin ia memusnahkan sosok Shinichi di kepalanya, semakin ia teringat pada sosok Shinichi.

"Apa?! Jangan-jangan sekarang kau lebih mementingkan lelaki tak berperasaan itu daripada aku? Begitu, huh?!" nada yang Ran keluarkan makin tajam dan terkesan membentak.

Kaito mencoba untuk tetap tenang, ia tidak mau dirinya ikut emosi. "Bukan begitu, aku hanya ingin mencarinya dan meminta maaf!"

Gadis itu tersenyum sinis sambil memandang Kaito dengan tatapan meremehkan. "Haaa?! Baru sekarang? Bukankah selama tiga bulan ini kau sudah bisa melupakannya? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin meminta maaf? Bukankah dia sudah memafkanmu duluan?!" Ran berkata dengan nada mencemooh.

"Tapi aku belum meminta maaf padanya!" Kaito mulai meninggikan nadanya.

Ran menyilangkan tangan di dada sambil tertawa sinis. Kini pandangannya menatap Kaito lurus, bola matanya seolah menyimpan sebuah ambisi negatif yang bisa menghancurkan apapun yang dilihatnya. "Apa pedulimu?! Dia hanya orang egois yang tak mampu meminta maaf secara langsung dan malah kabur meninggalkanmu begitu saja! Orang seegois dia lebih baik dilupakan! Lagipula orang tak berperasaan seperti dia tidak cocok untuk berteman dengan orang sepertimu Kaito! Aku melarangmu untuk menemuinya!" perintah Ran dengan nada sadis.

Mengepalkan tangannya erat. Kaito merasakan dadanya bergemuruh panas setelah mendengar perkataan Ran yang serasa menyakitkan. "Cukup! Aku tidak mau mendengar perkataan itu darimu! Memangnya kau tahu apa soal Shinichi? Dia itu adalah orang yang selalu menyembunyikan kepeduliannya dan mengeluarkannya tanpa disadari orang lain—"

Kaito menatap Ran tajam seraya menahan emosinya. Ia tidak terima Ran menjelekkan kepergian Shinichi seperti itu, karena ia tahu kalau Shinichi pergi karena kesalahannya; keegoisannya; dan kebodohannya.

"—aku tahu meskipun dari luar dia terlihat cuek dan terkesan tak peduli, tapi sebenarnya dia itu orang yang sering memikirkan perasaan orang lain! Meski dia sedang dilanda masalah dia tidak menyusahkanku dan selalu menanggungnya sendiri! Makanya aku sering tidak tahu kalau dia sedang terkena masalah atau tidak. Karena dia selalu bersikap sama—" Kaito menghentikan perkataannya. Matanya terbelalak kaget. Sekarang ia mengerti alasan mengapa Shinichi pergi meninggalkan dirinya. "Sial!" decihnya kesal sembari meninju tembok yang ada di sampingnya.

Ran yang melihat tindakan aneh Kaito makin memerah marah. "Kaito! Apa maksudmu! Kenapa kau memarahiku? Apakah keberadaan Shinichi lebih penting dariku? Aku ini pacarmu! Seharusnya kau membelaku dan menyalahkan si tuan tidak berperasaan itu—"

Sebuah kartu melesat tepat di samping kepala Ran hingga helaian rambut cokelatnya sedikit terpotong. Iris ungu Ran membola, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka Kaito 'hampir' menyakitinya gara-gara membicarakan soal Shinichi.

"Kaito apa yang—"

Wajah Kaito tertunduk, Ran bisa merasakan hawa tidak enak yang menguar dari pemuda di hadapannya. "Jangan panggil aku Kaito!" Kaito berkata dengan dingin. Dirinya mengangkat wajahnya seraya menatap Ran tajam. "Kau tahu? Ternyata apa yang dikatakan Shinichi dulu itu benar, kau tidak pantas denganku."

"Ha?! Ap—" Ran sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan Kaito.

"Perkataanku belum selesai, Mouri-san!" potong Kaito dengan nada mengancam. "Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau hubungan kita aku akhiri detik ini juga. Selamat tinggal!" Kaito membuka pintu apartemennya dan segera memasukinya.

"Apa?! Aku tidak terima! Apakah itu artinya kau lebih mementingkan Shinichi daripada aku?"

Sang pesulap menoleh ke arah Ran masih dengan tatapan tajamnya. "Ya, karena aku ingin memastikan perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Karena dari awal aku berhubungan denganmu. Aku selalu merasakan sesuatu yang kurang. Dan aku rasa hanya Shinichi-lah jawabannya."

"Kau tidak bisa—"

"Selamat tinggal Mouri-san!"

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu. Kaito pun menutup pintu apartemennya dan meninggalkan Ran yang tengah menangis dengan linangan air mata.

.

.

.

Sang pesulap membuka pintu rumahnya pelan dan menemukan ibunya yang tengah berbicara dengan seseorang di balik telepon. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara ibunya dan suara wanita lain yang tak asing di telinganya.

"Jadi dia baik-baik saja—"

"Syukurlah, maafkan anakku yang sangat keras kepala—"

"Ya, sampai jumpa."

Panggilan telepon pun terputus.

Chikage sempat terlonjak kaget saat melihat Kaito yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya. "Oh, Kaito. Kau sudah pulang? Kau mau makan?" tanyanya dengan nada canggung.

Kaito tersenyum kecil. Ia tahu kalau barusan ibunya telah melepon ibunya Shinichi. "Uh, tidak. Lagipula ini belum masuk jam makan siang." Ia menatap ibunya dengan pandangan menyelidik. "Telepon yang tadi dari Yukiko-san?" sang pesulap berharap kalau ibunya mau jujur untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Karena jika ibunya berbohong, ia tidak akan pernah mendapat jawaban tempat Shinichi berada sekarang.

Wanita berambut pendek itu memasang ekspresi heran. "Huh? Tentu saja bukan, untuk apa Yukiko-san menelepon kemari?" tanyanya balik.

Melihat ekspresi heran palsu yang ibunya peragakan entah kenapa membuat hatinya sedikit kecewa. "Oh."

Kaito pun berjalan meninggalkan ibunya yang kini tengah memasang ekspresi sedih di wajah. Wanita itu tidak bisa memberitahu keberadaan Shinichi pada Kaito. Ia tidak ingin anaknya membuat Shinichi yang keadaannya tengah membaik, kembali terpuruk hanya karena Kaito yang ingin melihatnya. Meskipun Chikage tahu, kalau Kaito sekarang tengah merasakan sakitnya rasa kehilangan seseorang yang kita sayangi karena kesalahan kecil yang ia buat.

Maka dari itu, ia akan membiarkan anaknya menyesali perbuatannya sampai Kaito mengakui perasaannya.

.

.

.

Semakin hari, perasaan Kaito makin tak menentu. Ia benar-benar kehilangan konsentrasi saat memainkan sulap dengan ayahnya; selalu melamun; tidak bisa fokus; dan selalu merasakan sesuatu yang kurang dari hidupnya.

Padahal dirinya sudah mengerjakan seluruh kegiatan yang selalu membuatnya ceria dan bersemangat. Namun, berapa kali pun Kaito mencoba untuk meningkatkan semangatnya. Semuanya selalu berakhir dengan hasil tidak memuaskan di mana ia akan lebih memilih kegiatan melamun daripada menjahili orang lain.

Teman-temannya yang biasa ia jahili pun mulai merasakan keanehan pada Kaito dan selalu menanyakan kondisinya. Mungkin mereka khawatir pada keadaan Kaito yang tiba-tiba kehilangan semangat menjahilinya. Bahkan, ada salah satu temannya yang heboh bahwa dunia akan kiamat gara-gara Kaito berhenti menjahilinya—dan sang pesulap sukses _sweatdrop_ dibuatnya.

Berbicara tentang teman-teman, ia jadi teringat pada sosok Aoko dan Hakuba. Semenjak kepergian Shinichi, dua temannya itu seolah menjauhinya tanpa sebab. Mungkin, mereka sudah tahu alasan kepergian Shinichi atau di mana Shinichi berada. Karena tak punya pilihan lain ia pun memutuskan untuk menemui Aoko dan Hakuba.

"Aoko!" panggil Kaito saat melihat gadis bersurai cokelat acak-acakan tengah berjalan di tepi toko makanan.

Gadis agak tomboi itu menoleh. "Kaito? Ada apa kau kemari?" tanyanya seraya menjinjing tas belanjaan.

"Ini kan tempat umum, jadi aku bebas untuk kemari kan?" tanya Kaito balik sambil menyilangkan dada.

Mendengar perkataan Kaito, Aoko memasang ekspresi heran lalu membalikkan badannya untuk pergi.

Kaito yang melihat sahabatnya hendak pergi, memutuskan untuk berbicara ke inti masalah. "Sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu..." nadanya terdengar ragu dan pelan.

"Kalau kau ingin menanyakan tentang Kudo-kun. Kami tak akan pernah membertahumu." Hakuba yang tiba-tiba saja datang langsung menatap tajam Kaito.

Sang pesulap yang memang agak tidak suka pada Hakuba, balik menatap tak suka pada sang _blonde_. "Aku ingin menemuinya, aku hanya ingin minta maaf padanya!"

Fans Sherlock Holmes itu mendengus pelan. "Kalau begitu tulis saja surat, biar aku yang antar." Katanya datar.

"Tidak bisa begitu, aku ingin menemuinya!"— _karena aku merindukannya_.

Hakuba mendelik ke arah Kaito. "Lalu apa? Apakah kau akan meminta maaf lalu hidup bersama lagi dan melupakan perasaannya padamu? Apakah kau sekali saja memperhatikan perasaannya?" tanyanya tajam dengan nada berbahaya.

Sang pesulap tambah bingung mendengarnya. "Ha? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti perkataanmu, Hakuba. Memangnya salah jika aku ingin menemui Shinichi dan berteman lagi dengannya?"

Aoko yang mendengar perkataan Kaito langsung emosi—dirinya tidak tahan saat Kaito hanya menginginkan kata 'teman' pada Shinichi—tahu apa Kaito tentang perasaan Shinichi, jika mereka bertemu lagi dan Kaito hanya menganggap Shinichi 'teman', pemuda bersurai rapih itu pasti akan kembali menderita.

Gadis itu mengepalkan tangannya erat. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat menahan emosi. Dirinya yang sangat mengerti perasaan Shinichi dan sedikit merasakannya tentu saja sangat marah pada Kaito yang berani-beraninya berkata seperti itu. Wajahnya yang tertunduk, membuat Kaito terheran saat Aoko berjalan mendekatinya.

—plak!

Sebuah tamparan keras Aoko berikan pada Kaito hingga membuat pipi sang pesulap memerah.

Aoko mengangkat wajahnya yang memerah kesal diringi dengan air mata yang perlahan jatuh dari kelopak mata. Hakuba yang melihatnya hanya bisa prihatin dan tak berkomentar apapun. Karena baginya, Kaito pantas mendapatkan hal itu.

"Dasar BaKaito! Kau yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang perasaan Shinichi tidak usah mau menemuinya! Hal itu hanya akan membuat Shinichi kembali terpuruk! Apalagi jika kau hanya ingin meminta maaf dan kembali berteman dengannya! Jika alasanmu hanya sesepele itu, aku tidak akan memberitahu keberadaan Shinichi sampai kapanpun!" gadis itu menunjuk Kaito dengan lantang. "Sebaiknya kau pikirkan perasaannya dulu, sebelum memikirkan perasaanmu sendiri BAKAITO!" teriak Aoko kemudian menarik lengan Hakuba seraya meninggalkan Kaito yang tengah mematung sambil memegang sebelah pipinya yang memerah akibat tamparan Aoko.

Kalau boleh jujur, sampai saat ini dirinya juga masih bingung terhadap perasaannya.

Jadi, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

.

.

.

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak insiden penamparan Aoko. Dan kondisi Kaito saat ini benar-benar sangat buruk. Saking banyaknya ia berpikir, dia sampai lupa makan dan tak ingin meninggalkan kamarnya. Chikage bahkan sudah membuatkan berbagai makanan untuk sang anak, namun Kaito terus mengabaikannya dan lebih memilih untuk menatap jendela dengan pandangan menerawang.

Berkali-kali Kaito memikirkan apa yang terjadi padanya, namun pada akhirnya ia selalu saja mendapat jawaban buntu. Otak jenius yang biasanya bisa ia andalkan, saat ini terlihat tak berguna karena tak mendapatkan jawaban yang dicarinya. Kini, yang bisa Kaito lakukan hanyalah mengkalkulasikan semua data dengan hatinya.

Heh. Ironis sekali.

Dirinya yang selalu mengkritik kalkulasi detail Shinichi, sekarang malah ia rutuk karena saat ini ia membutuhkan kalkulasi detail itu.

Semakin hari, ia merasakan kondisi tubuhnya memburuk. Bukan kondisi fisik yang ia maksudkan—meski tubuhnya sekarang sudah sangat kurus karena jarang makan dan selalu diam tak bergerak—yang dimaksudkann buruk adalah hatinya.

Ia merasakan kekosongan; kehampaan; dan sesuatu yang hilang di dalam hatinya.

Ia merasakan duanianya yang berubah menjadi hitam dan tak berwarna.

Ia merasakan tujuan hidupnya yang tiba-tiba hilang.

Ia merasakan kesepian yang luar biasa di hatinya.

Apakah yang menyebabkan semua itu adalah Shinichi?

Tapi kenapa?

Meski sudah seratus enam puluh delapan jam ia berpikir, dirinya sama sekali tak menemukan jawaban yang pas.

.

.

.

Chikage yang tak kuasa melihat anaknya berada dalam depresi berat mulai khawatir. Ia menatap suaminya dengan pandangan memelas agar Toichi mengizinkannya untuk memanggil Shinichi kemari.

Sang suami yang melihat tatapan memelas isterinya hanya menghela napas pendek. "Chikage, aku tahu kau sangat khawatir pada Kaito. Tapi memanggil Shinichi? Bukankah itu hanya akan membuat Shinichi kembali depresi?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Wanita itu menunduk sedih, namun beberapa detik kemudian Chikage tersenyum cerah—yang mendekati seringaian. "Tapi aku tidak ingin melihat anakku depresi, jika Kaito terus seperti ini dia bisa mati! Dan tenang saja! Untuk menghindari Kaito dan Shinichi kembali depresi. Aku dan Yukiko sudah merencanakan suatu hal." Katanya pasti.

"Hee, melihat seringaianmu itu sepertinya menarik. Apa itu?" Toichi ikut menyeringai.

Bola mata milik Chikage berkilat riang. "Tentu saja menikahkan mereka! Kalau mereka kembali berpisah, keduanya bisa mati. Jadi lebih baik kita satukan saja dengan hukum agar mereka tak bisa berpisah lagi hehehe..." ia memandang suaminya dengan pandangan cerah.

Toichi hanya mengangkat alisnya heran, lalu terkekeh. Ia setuju-setuju saja dengan rencana isterinya. Karena sejak dulu baik orang tua Shinichi dan keluarganya sudah mengetahui kalau anak-anak mereka sudah menyimpan perasaan satu sama lain sejak di bangku sekolah dasar.

Namun, kekeraskepalaan Kaito dan Shinichi membuat mereka harus berpisah dan berada dalam kondisi depresi yang sama.

"Aku rasa, kita bisa memanggil Shinichi sekarang."

.

.

.

Sudah tiga bulan sejak kepergiannya dari Jepang. Dirinya memang sering mendapatkan pesan dari Aoko, Hakuba dan Hattori yang menanyakan keberadaannya. Kuliah yang ia ikuti pun sebentar lagi akan dimulai—meski ia masih bingung apakah dirinya memang senang tinggal di sini atau tidak.

Ya, karena sekeras apapun Shinichi berusaha untuk melupakan sang pesulap usahanya selalu gagal.

Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, Shinichi pun kembali memfokuskan matanya untuk membaca buku misteri di depannya.

"Shin-chan?" panggilan kecil dari ibunya membuat anaknya menoleh heran.

Shinichi sedikit penasaran saat melihat ibunya menunjukan ekspresi sedih, ia harap sesuatu yang akan ibunya katakan bukan informasi buruk.

Yukiko duduk di samping tempat tidur Shinichi. "Ibu mendapat telepon dari Chikage-chan kalau Kaito-kun sedang sakit hingga tidak mau keluar kamar selama beberapa minggu. Bisakah kau membujuknya untuk keluar?"

Manik Shinichi mengerjap bingung mendengarnya. Sebesit harapan mulai muncul di hatinya. "Eh? Tapi, ibu tahu kan kalau aku—"

Wanita itu menggenggam lengan Shinichi lembut. "Ssh, Kaito-kun sepertinya sedang mengalami perang batin setelah ia memutuskan Ran-chan dua minggu yang lalu. Dan ketika ia tidur, Chikage-chan mengatakan kalau Kaito-kun sering mengingaukan namamu sambil meminta maaf. Kau masih tidak ingin datang? Kelihatannya dia sangat menyesali perbuatannya." Katanya lembut penuh perasaan.

"..." sang penyuka misteri terdiam. Ia bingung harus berbuat apa.

Genggaman lengan Yukiko mengerat, mengingatkan agar anaknya tak terlalu banyak berpikir. "Shin-chan? Kondisi Kaito-kun sangat buruk sama seperti kondisi pertamamu saat kau tiba di sini. Dia terus mengurung diri di kamar dan tidak mau makan. Bukankah kau sudah memafkannya?"

Shinichi terlihat menimang-nimang tawaran ibunya. Tapi, mencoba untuk menjenguknya saja tidak akan menyakitinya kan? Lagipula, Ran sudah tidak berhubungan lagi dengan Kaito. Mungkin ini bisa dijadikan kesempatannya. "Aku tahu, aku akan menemuinya."

"Jangan lupa untuk mengatakan perasaanmu, aku yakin dia akan menerimamu."

"Mungkin," jawabnya pendek dengan nada ragu, sama seperti hatinya yang saat ini dilanda kebimbangan tentang apa yang akan terjadi setelah ia menjenguk kondisi Kaito.

Kembali ke Amerika?

Kembali berteman?

Atau lebih?

Hanya jawaban Kaito yang akan mengubah segalanya.

Dan Shinichi akan memantapkan hatinya tentang apapun pilihan Kaito.

.

.

.

Shinichi menatap lekat pintu kamar Kaito yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat. Terakhir kali ia menginjakkan kaki di kamar ini mungkin saat SMP, mengingat waktu SMA mereka menghabiskan waktu di apartemen. Memantapkan hatinya, Shinichi pun membuka pintu itu dengan pelan.

Manik birunya melihat Kaito yang tengah menatap jendela dengan pandangan lurus. Sepertinya kondisi buruk yang ibunya katakan kemarin ada benarnya. Dirinya merasa bersalah karena telah membuat Kaito menjadi seperti itu. "Hei, Kaito. Lama tak berjumpa."

Mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenal, membuat Kaito menoleh dan memiringkan kepalanya. "Huh? Aku sedang tak bermimpi kan? Aww~ akhirnya khayalan di mana Shin-chan menjengukku datang~ hei bisakah kau memberikanku pelukan—"

—bletak!

"Ouch! Sakit!" pekik Kaito sambil memegang kepalanya.

Shinichi sengaja menggeplak Kaito dengan note kecil yang sering ia bawa untuk menyadarkan sang pesulap. Ternyata, setelah tiga bulan tidak bertemu. Sifat kekanakan Kaito masih sangat terlihat.

"Jadi ini bukan mimpi!" sang pesulap berkata pelan sambil memperhatikan Shinichi yang menatapnya datar—dengan sedikit ekspresi heran.

Kaito langsung bangkit dari kasurnya dan segera memeluk Shinichi erat. "Maafkan aku, aku yang salah. Seharusnya aku dulu mendengarkanmu. Seharusnya—"

Sang penyuka misteri tersenyum kecil. Dirinya yang merasa kalau dia juga bersalah akhirnya membalas pelukan Kaito yang sangat ia rindukan. "Aku tahu kau tidak bermaksud untuk marah padaku."

Manik _indigo_ Kaito menatap Shinichi dengan kilatan penyesalan. "Tapi aku telah mengabaikanmu, aku bahkan tidak memiliki rasa malu karena aku ingin bertemu denganmu..."

Melepas pelukannya, Shinichi pun memandang Kaito lembut. "Aku hanya menjengukmu karena kudengar kau sakit. Kau kenapa?"

Kaito menimang-nimang hatinya lalu menatap Shinichi lekat. Ia perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya lalu menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Shinichi dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. Dirinya mencoba merasakan degupan jantungnya tentang apa arti Shinichi di hatinya. Setelah beberapa detik, Kaito melepaskan ciuman itu dan menatap Shinichi yang tengah mematung dengan mulut terbuka-tutup seperti ikan.

"Ahaha, apa-apaan ekspresimu itu! Lucu sekali!"

Shinichi mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, ia sama sekali tidak percaya bahwa Kaito telah menciumnya. Ciuman yang ia selalu impikan dan rasa manis saat bibir mereka bersentuhan. Uh, wajah Shinichi bertambah merah karenanya.

Kesal karena tawaan Kaito, Shinichi berdecak sebal. "Ha! Jadi kau hanya bercanda, che sudah kuduga aku akan segera per—"

Sebelum Shinichi meninggalkan ruangan—karena ia tidak tahan akan tingkah sang pesulap yang mempermainkan perasaannya—tangannya ditarik oleh Kaito. "Bukan! Aku hanya ingin memastikan perasaanku padamu..."

"..." Shinichi reflek menoleh dan mendapati Kaito yang menundukan wajahnya dengan rona merah di pipi. Huh? Shinichi sedang tidak bermimpi kan? Kaito terlihat gugup? Kenapa?

"Dan sekarang aku tahu apa arti dirimu di hatiku." Kaito mengenggam erat tangan Shinichi seraya menatapnya lekat. "Hei, Shinichi kau tahu? Orang tua kita memutuskan untuk menikahkan kita agar kita tidak saling depresi gara-gara masalah sepele. Tapi aku berterima kasih pada mereka, karena dengan cara ini aku bisa mengikatmu agar kau tak bisa pergi."

"Huh? Aku belum dengar—"

"Shinichi, maukah kau menikah denganku?" potong Kaito seraya menatap lekat Shinichi.

— _blush!_

"Tidak!" Shinichi sengaja berkata seperti itu karena semuanya terlalu mendadak. Ia berpikir kalau dirinya akan kembali pada kehidupannya di Amerika atau kembali pada persahabatannya dengan Kaito. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Kaito akan mengajaknya menikah. Bahkan mereka sama sekali belum berpacaran. Apa ini tidak terlalu mendadak?

"Eh?" Kaito mematung mendengarnya.

Shinichi terkekeh melihat ekspresi nge- _blank_ Kaito. "Tidak mungkin aku menolakmu kan?"

"Hahaha, sudah kuduga~" sebuah cengiran kembali tersungging di bibirnya.

Mereka pun kembali berciuman untuk melepaskan rasa rindu, penyesalan dan sakit hati yang kemudian mereka ubah menjadi rasa hangat dan ungkapan kasih sayang tak terbendung sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **[** _ **Kyuu membuat tiga omake lanjutan cerita, selamat menikmati~**_ _ **:'))**_ **]**

* * *

 **Omake**

 **Part 1**

— **The Wedding—**

Yukiko memperhatikan anaknya yang sedari tadi nampak gugup—meski dari wajahnya terlihat datar. Wanita itu terkikik geli, ternyata anaknya yang sangat luar biasa cuek dan arogan bisa gugup juga di hari pernikahannya.

"Tenanglah Shin-chan, semuanya akan baik-baik saja~"

Shinichi mendelik ke arah ibunya. Ia bukan gugup karena acara pernikahan ini—meski sedikit—dirinya hanya penasaran akan Ran yang tiba-tiba menghilang setelah diputuskan Kaito. Memang dirinya sangat kesal pada gadis itu, tapi ia tidak tega melihat Ran yang sampai saat ini menghilang tanpa ada seorang pun yang tahu. Shinichi hanya berharap kalau gadis itu tidak melakukan hal gegabah seperti bunuh diri.

Ia dari awal memang menyadai kalau ada sesuatu yang aneh pada Ran setelah mereka masuk SMA. Shinichi tahu kalau tingkat keposesifan Ran meningkat dengan cepat disertai dengan pemikiran irasionalnya yang mulai berjalan ke arah buruk. Karena dirinya tidak begitu mempermasalahkan hal sepele seperti itu—pikirannya dulu hanya terfokus pada Kaito—akhirnya Shinichi tidak bisa mencegah 'ketidaknormalan' Ran.

Andai saja kalau ia menceritakan perilaku Ran pada Kaito dengan lebih hati-hati dan tenang. Pasti masalahnya tidak akan jadi serumit ini.

Benak Shinichi terhenti saat ia merasakan sepasang lengan telah memeluknya dari belakang. Tubuhnya merasakan kehangatan familiar yang selalu membuatnya nyaman dan aman.

"Shinichi, kau sedang memikirkan apa?" bisik Kaito di telinganya.

Yang ditanya menghela napas, lalu menoleh ke arah Kaito yang tengah menatapnya hangat. "Tidak, bukan masalah besar kok. Aku hanya bingung kenapa kita harus menikah begitu cepat. Padahal baru satu bulan kita bertemu kembali." Shinichi tersenyum kecil ke arah Kaito.

Sang pesulap melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap Shinichi. "Kau tidak ingin menikah denganku?" nada suaranya terdengar pelan—dengan nada sedih yang tersirat di dalamnya.

Shinichi menyeringai lalu membalikkan tubuhnya agar berhadapan dengan Kaito. " _Barou_ , jika aku tidak ingin. Aku tidak akan berada di acara ini."

Kaito tertawa kecil lalu mencium singkat bibir Shinichi, yang sukses membuat si penyuka misteri merona. "Ah, Shin-chan imut~"

"Che."

"Kaito, Shinichi-kun. Sudah saatnya untuk ke altar." Chikage yang baru membuka pintu tersenyum cerah saat melihat dua pemuda di depannya tengah bercanda.

Shinichi dan Kaito saling berpandangan lalu tersenyum lembut. Mereka pun mulai menjalankan acara pernikahan dengan senyuman.

Acara pernikahan mereka hanya pesta sederhana—semi tertutup—yang dihadiri oleh keluarga, kerabat dan kenalan mereka saja—mengingat pernikahan sesama masih ambigu di Jepang.

Berbagai sorakan memenuhi tempat itu kala Shinichi dan Kaito berciuman sebagai janji setia mereka. Satu persatu dari kenalan mereka mulai mengucapkan selamat dan godaan. Bahkan Hattori yang kebetulan berada di sana sampai mengancam Kaito jika sang pesulap berani menyakiti sahabat baiknya, jika itu terjadi Kaito akan mendapatkan hadiah berupa tebasan katana legendaris milik Hattori yang bisa membelah apapun—Kaito merinding mendengarnya.

Hakuba dan Aoko juga memberikan ucapan selamat. Gadis bermanik biru yang tak sengaja mendapatkan bunga hasil lemparan Shinichi tadi tersenyum cerah seraya mengucapkan terima kasih. Maniknya melirik ke arah Hakuba yang sedari tadi diam tak berkomentar apapun. Gadis itu sepertinya ingin Hakuba untuk melamarnya.

Shinichi tersenyum kecil, melihat hubungan Hakuba dan Aoko memang selalu menghibur. Dirinya masih bingung pada Hakuba yang terus-terusan diam di tempat, meski Aoko sudah mengajaknya kencan—yang Hakuba bilang jalan bersama teman—beberapa kali dan sampai saat ini masih tak tahu maksudnya. Ah, ia jadi kasihan pada Aoko. Mungkin akan ada waktu bagi mereka untuk bersama.

Sang penyuka misteri mencoba untuk tersenyum ramah kepada orang-orang yang mengucapkan kata selamat di hari bersejarahnya. Ia melirik ke arah Kaito, sang pesulap juga tengah tersenyum cerah pada tamu-tamu yang datang.

Baginya, hari ini terasa sebuah mimpi.

Sejak dirinya mengakui kalau ia menyukai Kaito sejak akhir SMP, dirinya hanya berusaha berpikiran untuk _'seperti ini sudah cukup, berada di dekatnya saja sudah membuatku senang.'_. Maka dari itu, ia selalu menyembunyikannya dan tak pernah membicarakannya. Kata-kata 'suka' atau 'cinta' pada Kaito seolah membeku ibarat 'Frozen Word' yang pengucapannya membutuhkan usaha yang keras agar kata beku itu bisa meleleh dan terucap.

Namun, sekarang kata-kata beku itu telah meleleh hingga ia bisa mengatakannya dengan jelas.

Sesaat Shinichi melihat siluet Ran yang berada di balik sebuah pilar. Matanya langsung terbelalak kaget, ketika ia memperjelas penglihatannya. Siluet tersebut telah hilang menyisakan kerumunan tamu yang mondar-mandir.

Ketika hatinya dilanda kebimbangan, sebuah tangan mengenggam jemarinya erat. Shinichi reflek menoleh dan menemukan Kaito yang tengah tersenyum hangat padanya. Sang pesulap lalu menarik Shinichi mendekat dan berbisik.

"Shin-chan, berhubung sekarang sudah sore bagaimana kalau kita pergi sekarang?" tanyanya dengan nada berat. Shinichi yang mendengarnya langsung merinding disertai rona merah di pipi. "Aku tidak sabar untuk mendengar rintihan dan wajah erotismu saat kita menyatu nanti."

Wajah Shinichi langsung memerah bak apel. "Mesum..." bisiknya.

Kaito hanya tertawa lalu menarik Shinichi untuk pergi ke kamar yang sudah disiapkan untuk mereka berdua—meninggalkan tamu-tamu yang masih asyik berbincang satu sama lain.

Sore itu, Kaito dan Shinichi terus 'bergelut' di atas tempat tidur diringi dengan desahan; rintihan; dan lengungan manis yang keluar dari mulut mereka sampai pagi menjelang.

* * *

 **Omake**

 **Part 2**

— **The Death—**

Seorang gadis tengah berjalan pelan di sebuah padang rumput di tepi kota. Pakaian dress berwarna putih yang ia pakai melambai pelan seiring gerakan pemiliknya. Kaki jenjang pucat tanpa alas kaki itu terus melangkah tanpa tujuan. Ekspresi kosong yang tersirat di wajahnya nampak getir seolah tengah dikendalikan seseorang—lebih tepatnya mati layaknya ekspresi sebuah robot yang dijalankan oleh remot kontrol.

Pandangan kosongnya menemukan sebuah jurang di hadapannya. Gadis itu pun menghentikan langkahnya. Kepalanya menunduk untuk melihat seberapa dalam jurang di depannya. Hembusan angin yang kebetulan datang di malam hari yang dingin, menerbangkan helaian rambutnya—dan hampir membuat tubuhnya oleng untuk jatuh ke dalam jurang.

Ran termenung, hatinya telah hancur berkeping-keping saat melihat pesta pernikahan kedua sahabatnya.

Dirinya masih sangat menyukai Shinichi sampai saat ini. Tapi, karena penyuka misteri itu menolaknya—dan ia tahu kalau Shinichi sudah menaruh hati pada Kaito sejak lama—akhirnya Ran malah mengincar Kaito sebagai pelampiasan rasa kesalnya.

Entah sejak kapan, dirinya makin gembira ketika melihat Shinichi yang tengah memasang senyum palsu ketika ia dan Kaito bermesraan. Hatinya serasa berbunga-bunga saat melihat orang yang dirinya sukai tersiksa. Ran sangat senang karena bisa memperlihatkan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan ketika Shinichi menolaknya.

Namun, lambat laun sesuatu terjadi pada Ran. Dirinya yang dulu berkencan dengan Kaito adalah sebagai pelampiasan malah menyukai sang pesulap. Ran makin bingung dengan perasaannya yang mulai menggila. Serta tingkat kecemburuannya yang berlevel posesif tingkat tinggi. Dan sejak saat itu, Ran yang biasanya sengaja membuat Shinichi menderita karena kesalahan si _suiri otaku_ yang menolaknya, malah membuat sang penyuka misteri makin tersiksa akibat dirinya yang jatuh cinta pada Kaito namun tidak suka melihat kedekatan Shinichi dan pacarnya.

Saat ia berhasil menyingkirkan Shinichi dari kehidupan Kaito. Ia merasa senang, karena akhirnya semua perhatian sang pesulap hanya akan tertuju padanya. Sayangnya, pemikirannya salah. Nyatanya, setelah kepergian Shinichi. Tingkah Kaito menjadi aneh.

Sang pesulap mulai sering mengurung diri di kamar Shinichi dan melamun sepanjang hari. Bahkan, berapa kali pun dirinya marah pada Kaito karena ia merasa terabaikan. Kaito hanya nyengir dan mengatakan—

" _Maaf, aku sedang tidak enak badan."_

Ran yang mulai kehabisan kesabaran akhirnya mulai emosi dan hubungan mereka pun berubah menjadi pertikaian yang tak ada habisnya.

Hatinya serasa rusak dan pecah ketika Kaito memarahinya dan memutuskan hubungan mereka. Apalagi saat ia sengaja sembunyi-sembunyi untuk datang ke pernikahan mereka tadi siang.

Semua rencana dan harapan yang ia dambakan dari dulu kini sudah tiada.

Hancur tak berbekas ibarat sebuah batu yang mengikis menjadi debu dan bertebangan ke udara lalu menghilang ditelan cahaya.

Ia yang sudah tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit di hati akhirnya memilih untuk pergi ke sebuah hutan dan sampai di jurang ini.

Ran sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan hidupnya.

Tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah pisau yang nampak mengkilat diterpa cahaya bulan purnama di langit.

Perlahan, pisau itu di arahkan tepat ke arah jantungnya—dirinya sudah tidak tahan akan rasa sakit di hati.

Baju dress yang tadinya putih bersih kini mulai ternoda dengan cipratan warna darah yang mulai merembes dari kain tersebut.

Tubuh gadis itu pun mulai oleng dan jatuh di atas hamparan rumput tepat di tepi jurang.

Manik violet-nya menatap langit malam untuk terakhir kalinya. Setetes air mata perlahan jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

" _Sayonara..._ "

.

.

.

Kesokan harinya muncul sebuah berita tentang ditemukannya tubuh seorang gadis yang telah meninggal di tepi jurang. Karena kondisi badan dan wajahnya sudah tak berbentuk akibat tercabik-cabik hewan buas di hutan. Sampai saat ini polisi masih menyelidiki identitas mayat yang diperkirakan adalah seorang gadis yang baru berusia 19 tahun itu.

Polisi setempat menduga, kalau gadis itu telah meninggal akibat bunuh diri—karena polisi menemukan pisau yang tergeletak di sana—malangnya, setelah gadis itu meninggal. Sekumpulan hewan buas datang dan mencabik-cabik serta menggerogoti tubuh malang itu hingga identitas mayat tak bisa diidentifikasi.

Mereka akan mengetahui identitasnya jika telah menggunakan tes DNA—kata pembawa berita di sebuah saluran TV nasional yang ada di sana.

* * *

 **Omake**

 **Part 3**

— **The Word—**

Sinar mentari perlahan mulai menyusup melalui celah jendela di sebuah kamar bernuasa putih. Kamar di mana terdapat dua pemuda yang tengah tertidur lelap sambil berpelukan dibalik selimut yang menutupi sampai dada—yang sebenarnya mereka sedang tidak memakai pakaian apapun akibat aktivitas kemarin.

Terusik akan sinar hangat yang menerpa wajah, Kaito pun perlahan membuka matanya. Iris biru gelapnya mendapati Shinichi yang juga tengah bergerak risih dan hendak bangun.

Pandangan bola mata mereka pun bertemu, setelah beberapa detik saling memandang. Seulas senyum hangat pun tersungging di bibir mereka. Kaito menggerakan tangannya untuk memeluk Shinichi erat. Kepalanya ia benamkan ke perpotongan leher suaminya dan menghirup aroma khas Shinichi yang telah berubah sedikit karena tercampur dengan aroma miliknya.

Kaito yang melihat senyuman Shinichi luntur, mengernyitkan dahinya heran. "Shin-chan? Kau kenapa?"

Iris biru langitnya menatap ke samping dengan pandangan rumit. "Aku tidak tahu, hanya saja perasaanku tidak enak."

Sang pesulap menarik kepala Shinichi ke dadanya. "Tidak usah dipikirkan, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Shinichi merengut. Ia memang lebih tenang akan perkataan Kaito, tapi jika dilihat dari masa lalu di mana sifat Kaito yang sangat tidak peka, membuat dirinya jengkel.

"Hmph, lihat siapa yang bicara. Padahal dulu kau sangat tidak peka, sekarang malah berlagak seperti orang yang tahu segalanya. Heh. Aku harap itu bukan salah satu aktingmu. Tuan pesulap." Cibir Shinichi seraya melepaskan rangkulan Kaito di kepalanya.

Kini giliran Kaito yang cemberut. Dengan cepat ia kembali menarik Shinichi dan berakhir dengan posisi Kaito yang berada di atas Shinichi. Si penyuka misteri merona, ia tidak tahu apa yang akan Kaito lakukan padanya—meski ia tidak keberatan.

"Shinichi, maafkan aku. Aku dulu memang tidak bisa melihatmu. Tapi sekarang berbeda, kau percaya kan?" sang pesulap berkata tulus, berharap ia bisa meyakinkan Shinichi bahwa sekarang ia telah berubah.

Kaito nampak terheran ketika melihat pundak Shinichi yang bergetar menahan tawa.

"Aku cuma bercanda kok."

Lengan Kaito menyentuh pipi Shinichi dan menatapnya lekat. "Meski itu hanya candaan, tapi aku tahu kalau dulu kau merasakan kesakitan yang amat besar hingga membuatmu pergi. Iya kan?" sang pesulap mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Shinichi hingga kening mereka bertemu.

" _I love you not because who you are, but because of who i am when i am with you._ "

Pipi Shinichi kembali merona. Ia mengangkat lengannya untuk menyentuh pipi Kaito.

" _Me too._ "

Lalu keduanya kembali tersenyum lembut. Hati mereka tengah dihiasi oleh luapan kasih sayang yang terasa sangat nyaman; hangat dan tenang, membuat jarak diantara mereka makin menipis hingga bibir mereka bertemu dalam ciuman hangat yang mengantarkan leburan kasih sayang satu sama lain.

Saat pagutan itu terlepas, bola mata mereka masih memandang lekat. Kaito lalu menyeringai lebar. Melihat Shinichi-nya tengah merona dan tersenyum hangat di bawah tindihannya itu sangat 'sesuatu' sekali. Bahkan malam di mana mereka menyelesaikan beberapa ronde pun terasa tidak cukup baginya.

"Ne, Shin-chan~ _i want you now~_ "

"Ha?! Bukankah—hmph!"

Kegiatan penyatuan mereka pun kembali terulang.

.

.

Kyuu keasyikan ngetik ini ampe 5k lebih lho~ #gakdayangnanya

Ini happy end kan? #kedipkedip

Mind to review?

.

.

.

きゅうしろう


End file.
